


Cold-Blooded

by PaigePenn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Faedell - Freeform, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Platonic Cuddling, the other Sides exist in this AU but they're barely mentioned in this short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Local snek searches for warmth, finds it in a surprising place.You can also read this ontumblranddeviantArt.





	Cold-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short side story for a wip I haven’t started posting yet. All you need to know is that all six Sides are friends and live together, it’s a medieval fantasy setting, and Dee has a curse on his tongue that prevents him from telling the truth.

Dee couldn’t sleep, and he thought it was probably the fault of his half-broken curse. The snake part of him just didn’t put off enough heat to warm his bed, which meant that his human part was left shivering, and while the chill would have rendered him comatose if he were still fully a snake, it kept him awake now. He lay there for what felt like an eternity, but his nest of blankets grew no warmer than they had been when he climbed in at the beginning of the evening. In fact, they felt colder. Dee sighed and got up. Maybe if he could find more blankets, that would help. The instant he left his bed, however, Dee shivered again in the night air, so he took the top blanket and wrapped it around himself. It helped, but only just a little.

A few minutes’ search was enough to prove that Dee had no idea where the extra blankets were. He’d have to wake up one of his housemates. Dee grimaced at the thought. He didn’t want to bother them. But, he knew, if he didn’t sleep, he would be insufferable in the morning, and he liked the idea of forcing _that_ on his friends even less. So, who should he wake? Certainly not Virgil; it would be cruel to wake him, knowing that the strangeness of the situation would throw him into a panic. Waking either of the princes ran the risk of waking the other as well, since they shared a room, and Dee was determined to bother as few people as possible. He thought between Logan and Patton for a few moments before deciding to go to Patton. The enchantrix was less likely to be upset about being woken in the middle of the night than the wizard, _and_ he might even have an enchanted blanket Dee could borrow.

Standing outside Patton’s door, Dee almost had second thoughts. He still didn’t want to inconvenience his friend. But, he was also still very cold, and with another shiver, Dee quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Patton’s bed was on the far side of the room, and Dee crossed over to it, careful not to step on any of the things scattered across Patton’s floor. He hesitated again at Patton’s side, looking down at him. He looked so sweet and comfortable. Dee hated to disturb him. A particularly intense shiver reminded him why he was here, and Dee touched Patton lightly on his shoulder. No response. Dee bit his lip, then gently shook him. Now Patton stirred, looking up at him sleepily for a second before his expression shifted into a mix of confusion and alarm.

Dee abruptly remembered that the others couldn’t see in low light nearly as well as he could, and not only that, but Patton wasn’t wearing his spectacles. Dee must be no more than a dark silhouette leaning over him. “It’s not okay, it isn’t Dee,” he said quickly, crouching so his head was on a level with Patton’s instead of looming over him.

Patton relaxed again. “Hi, Dee,” he said, yawning. “What’s wrong?”

Dee looked away, embarrassed. “I’m not cold,” he said. “I could fall asleep.”

“Oh.” Patton shifted, and Dee thought he was getting up, but the enchantrix just lifted his blanket with one arm. It took Dee a few seconds to realize that he was being invited _into Patton’s bed_ with him.

“I’m here to cuddle,” Dee protested. “I wasn’t hoping you knew where the extra blankets were.”

“In the attic, mostly,” Patton answered. “We can go find them tomorrow. C’mere.”

Dee hesitated for another moment, conflicted. Patton simply continued to hold his blanket up invitingly, waiting. Dee opened his mouth to refuse, but he couldn’t make himself say it. It was clear that Patton didn’t want to go find the blankets right now, and Dee knew he wouldn’t dare try to force him. Neither, however, could he return to his room without another blanket, nor did he want to go into the attic alone. Dee sighed, giving in. He sat down on the edge of Patton’s mattress, kicked off his slippers, and slid his legs under the covers next to Patton’s. They were immediately warmer, and Dee lay down, eager for more. Patton dropped the blanket over him, and delicious warmth spread through Dee’s body. A second later, he realized that Patton’s arm was draped across his chest as well, and wondered if he should say something. But no. Dee was already imposing on Patton, and he wasn’t about to tell him to move.

“Better?” Patton asked, already sounding half asleep again.

“No. Not much,” Dee admitted. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Patton mumbled, snuggling into Dee’s side. His arm tucked around Dee’s torso, pulling him closer. Dee felt his face warm with an entirely different kind of heat, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the others would think if they found them like this in the morning.

Still. This was nice. Patton was soft and put out a surprising amount of heat. Dee allowed himself to relax, finally dropping off to sleep.

~~

Dee woke surrounded by blissful warmth. For a few moments, he lay still, enjoying it, before he woke up enough to realize that he had not woken to a bed this warm since before the snake curse, and also there was something heavier than his pile of blankets on top of him. Dee opened his eyes.

This was not his bedroom. He could see that at a glance. The light was all wrong for this time of day, for one thing, like the window was in a different wall. Dee looked around, recognizing the shape of the room now. This was _Patton’s _bedroom. He was in Patton’s bed! And— Dee looked down to find a tousled mop of brown hair resting on his chest— so was Patton!

Dee lay very still, trying to remember what had happened last night to lead up to this. The memories were a bit fuzzy, no doubt due to the combination of exhaustion and cold, but now that he was quite definitely awake, Dee recalled coming to Patton for a blanket and being invited into his bed instead. Sometime during the night, while he was asleep and unable to properly control his limbs, he must’ve wrapped his arms around Patton, craving his body heat, because the position they were in now could only be described as a mutual cuddle. Even their legs were twined together.

Dee wondered what he should do. It was morning, and he no longer needed to take Patton’s warmth. He should probably leave now, so as to minimize his encroachment, right? But on the other hand, Patton was still asleep, and he was mostly on top of Dee, so that he wasn’t sure he even _could_ get out of Patton’s bed without waking him. Waking Patton up _again_ would be ruder than staying longer than necessary, Dee decided.

So he remained, buried under blankets and an enchantrix, delightfully warm, and allowed himself to slip back into light slumber.


End file.
